


Fem!reader x Lena Luthor; Secrets that we hide

by Puppyishhero



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Reader x Lena Luthor, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppyishhero/pseuds/Puppyishhero
Summary: Lena like y/n. Y/n likes Lena. So it's no surprise that Lena was the first to offer to take Y/n home. After that, the two start a friendship, that forms into something more...Female Reader x Lena Luthor.Secret Dating Au, where Reader is Maggie's cousin & Lena know's Karais supergirl.





	Fem!reader x Lena Luthor; Secrets that we hide

**Author's Note:**

> Y/n = Your name  
> Y/e/c = Your eye colour  
> Y/h/c = Your hair colour  
> Y/f/c = Your favourite colour  
> Y/n/n = Your nickname. 
> 
> Hi, this is munch first reader x Lena fan fic, it's my first reader x anyone fan fiction too! Not all characters will be represented how they are on the show, they're loosely based on them. I don't own anyone in the story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small introduction, the real plot will get kicked off soon.
> 
> y/n - your name  
> y/e/c - Your Eye Colour  
> y/h/c - Your Hair Colour  
> y/n/n - Your nickname

It was a Saturday night, you were curled up like usual on your sofa. Your y/e/c eyes tired, even though it was only 6pm. Honestly you were only doing the best you could to stay awake, for Maggie Sawyer - your cousin. Something about wanting her dear little cousin to go out with her girlfriend and friends.  
  
But you were dreading it, according to her cousin, the famous Lena Luthor was coming. You had groaned at finding this out, not because she was a Luthor, rather because of the celebrity crush you had on her. Those green eyes, like emeralds that made your y/e/c look dull... Okay yes, you had met Lena before, at game nights. But neither of you really talked to one another, apart from the few times you were teamed together.  
  
“Hey y/n/n? You still awake there?" Maggie voice came from the living room door, as you tilted your head up. “Mags, do I have to go? I'm sleepy... I just want to sleep... please...”  
  
You heard Maggie chuckle as she walked over. “You can't y/n, please, I want you to come out with me Alex... and Kara, and Winn... and Lena's gonna be there!”  
  
This made you groan again, louder this time. “That's why I don't wanna go Mags...I'm gonna be so embarrassing.”  
  
“Come on, lets get you dressed y/n/n, Why don't you just take a deep breath, it won't be too bad”  
  
Maggie wasn’t the only one who ‘knew’ of your crush on Lena - all of Maggie’s friends did - well almost all. The only one who didn’t was Lena - but that was on purpose. Technically you’d never told her, but she presumed from the way you lingered around her, how your eyes lingered also.  
  
After what seems like hours- but was only 15 minutes, you finally came out of your room, wearing y/f/c dress, ready to go to the bar.  
  
“Maggie! We were starting to think you weren't showing! Lena had already said she'll be late, she's got a few more thing to do anyway” Kara said, as she wrapped her hands around Maggie.  
  
“Hey lil Danvers, I brought y/n with me again.”  
  
“Y/n/n!” Kara squeals, standing up and zipping around to you pulling you into a very tight hug. “Woah, you got a strong grip there Kar..” you joke lightly once Kara lets go.  
  
\---- Around a hour later ----  
  
“And then this guy- he comes up to me, and before I can even speak, little y/n, says. 'She's gay, go away' and stands in front of me. Now at this point, I hadn't told my little sweet cousin I was gay, I mean I wasn't sure how to tell my eleven year old cousin their fourteen year old cousin, would never marry a man.” Maggie says, causing a blush creep up y/s/c cheeks and a loud laugh from everyone else.  
  
And then she catches your eye, Lena Luthor. Wearing a lovely green dress, that complemented her eyes so much.  
  
“Maggie...” you mumble, nudging your cousin gently, nodding your head towards Lena. Aka was the first up, then everyone else stood up, giving Lena a hug, or hand shake or what ever. Well - everyone except you - that's when you take your chance, taking a large swig from Kara's drink. She didn't know that Kara wasn't drinking alien alcohol. “And y/n Sawyer....” Lena said looking at y/n, a small smile spread across her face as she looked into y/e/c eyes. “That's me, hey Lena”  
  
  
\----god knows how many hours later----  
  
You decided you’d order a slightly stronger drink as the night wore on, drinking more and more trying to build up your courage to ask her out.  
  
You only just heard Alex and Kara betting James and Winn they could beat them at pool, before the four disappeared to the pool table. Lena was watching them, trying to help Kara play, so that Left Maggie & You alone.  
  
“Y/n/n? Do you not think it's time to stop drinking? You're hammered, you can't even walk y/n...”  
  
  
“I'm fine, not drunk... at all” you said slowly, slurring your words slightly. “Oof your eighteen o’clock...”  
Maggie frowned at that, before following your eye-line to Lena, trying to hold back a laugh. You meant six o’clock, but in her drunken state you’d managed to say eighteen “Act cool Mags!”  
  
Maggie mentally face palmed then, she turned slowly, now noticing he raven haired woman holding her leather jacket. “I'm heading off now, it's getting late...” she casts her eyes at you, then towards Maggie. “So you can stay, I know you'll want to Maggie, I could take Y/n home? I think she’s had enough don’t you?”  
  
Maggie nodded slowly, looking back at you, who was spinning around on the stool at the bar. “Are you sure Lena? I don't want to make you go out of your way”  
  
“She's your cousin Maggie, and I'm your friend, I'll take her home and text you when we're there. What's her address, I don't trust her to give the right one- if you know what I mean”  
  
“Of course I do Lena, thank you, take care of her. Please…” Maggie gives one last look at you before walking to Alex. She trusted Lena, she watched carefully as Lena put her arm around you as you both walked out of the bar.  
  
“Lena?” Your voice was soft as you let Lena walk you out of the bar.  
  
“Yes, y/n/n?” She looked at you, and knew what it was without you saying another word.  
  
She guided you to a bin, rubbing your back gently as you threw up. “Hey it's okay, just let it all out...“ Lena soothes a little, she had to admit this was disgusting, but there was something about you that made her this way, soft inside. Protective a little. “I can't take you back to your place like this, I'm taking you to my house, any family of Maggie's, is my family.”  
  
  
You woke up he next morning in a very comfortable bed your y/h/c hair sprawled across the pillows. It only took a few minutes before realising; you didn’t actually know where you were.  
  
You just about managed to get up, a pounding headache and a fuzzy memory of the previous night slowly coming to her.  
  
Who ever brought you home had also changed you? Or did you change yourself? Because this place wasn’t Maggie’s - so who had done it? Either way, you wasn’t in your own clothes.  
  
You definitely couldn’t sneak out, no, not in pyjamas. You walked cautiously out of the room, looking around the corners, almost jumping out of your skin when she heard a voice. “Oh, you’ve woken up! I wasn’t sure if you’d fully crashed after last night.”  
  
You knew that voice, as turned to the right you spotted Lena, sat at a small desk, coffee in her hand with a laptop in front. “I wanted to check on you so I called Jess, said I was working from home, perks of owning a company.”  
  
You let out a small laugh after that, fidgeting with your y/h/c locks. “I guess you brought me home then?”  
  
Lena nodded slowly, smiling at you; you just couldn’t stop looking at those plush lips, her eyes. Your knew Lena was talking but the words weren’t sinking in, and when you felt a hand on your shoulder you almost jumped again.  
  
“Are you feeling okay Y/n? Sit down, I remember Maggie saying you were drinking some very strong alcohol last night. I think she’s pissed at you for it, said it was rather irresponsible.”  
  
You shrugged slowly, your head hurt so you couldn’t say no, but it was just a hangover. You sat down quickly on Lena’s desk after pulling her back over , listening now to her as she rambled a little about science and new projects.  
  
\- - - - Four hours later \- - - -  
  
Lena had eaten lunch with you, literally cancelled with her best friend Kara, just to make sure you definitely ate before going home. That was a dream for you honestly, although Lena had no idea how big the crush you had on her was. Although, through most of the lunch you’d wanted to kiss her, and then when Lena went to hug her, you did almost kiss her.  
  
Perhaps next time, they went to a bar, not as much to drink for you, but then if you kissed Lena then. If it didn’t go well you could just blame it on the alcohol.  
  
All those thoughts were knocked out of your pretty head as you heard the front door open. Maggie standing there, hands on hips, trying to pull a stern look. You quickly looked down, Maggie probably was going to lecture you on drinking so much…  
  
“Y/n! What were you thinking? What if Lena didn’t take you home? What if you’d gone while I didn’t watch and something happened to you?”  
  
“I don’t know what I was thinking...”  
  
Maggie sighed softly, looking at you. “What are we going to do with you y/n/n?”  
  
That’s when she popped back into your head. The raven haired, green eyed, pale skinned, goddess. Lena. You sighed softly; Lena wouldn’t ever go for you.  
  
\- - - - That night - - - -  
  
**Super pup:** Game night  on Friday? Can’t do it a my place this time   
**Detective** dimples: Same here, our place is a mess isn’t it Babe?  
**Gaygent Danvers** : It really is a mess, and effort to clean.  
**Nerd:** Well my place is too small  
**Cutie:** I’d say my place but I have zero games  
**Super pup:** LENA WHAT DO YOU MEAN ZERO GAMES?  
I’ll do it at my place everyone. Don’t worry! **: Y/n/n**  
**Cutie:** Okay! I’ll need you’re address y/n  
**Super pup:** huh? Didn’t she already give it to you when you took her home last night?  
Kara, no, just shut up, okay? **:Y/n/n**  
**Detective Dimples** : didn’t you take her home last night Luthor? And I have you that idiot already  
**Cutie** : I didn’t no, she wasn’t in a place to be home alone so I brought her to mine. I left her in my room and I slept on the sofa.  
PARDON? On the sofa?! LENA! You are so dead next time I See you! : **Y/n/n**  
**Cutie:** anyway , can I just have your address y/n? Please. I forgot what it was - I know you told me Maggie!  
**Detective dimples:** Luthor… don’t you change the subject.  
  
The fact Lena had slept on the sofa annoyed you, Lena Luthor slept on the sofa just so you could pass out in her bed. Now you did feel bad. Really bad. You quickly texted her your address before telling everyone, well asking everyone, if 7; 30 could be a good time for them to come over.  
  
  



End file.
